


Tokai and the rice cooker

by coolohoh



Category: Arashi (Band), ブラックペアン | Black Pean (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 11:25:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14953770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coolohoh/pseuds/coolohoh
Summary: Tokai is mysteriously attached to his rice cooker.





	Tokai and the rice cooker

**Author's Note:**

> This is kind of a Black Pean canon x Arashi AU. Set somewhere around episode 7 and 8 of the drama. And oh yes, Happy Birthday Nino!
> 
> 1) When I say residents, I'm referring to this definition: a medical graduate engaged in specialized practice under supervision in a hospital.  
>  2) Tamagokake gohan: a simple Japanese meal consisting of a raw egg on rice.

  
**Title:** Tokai and the rice cooker  
**Beta:** [](https://duckyshimetai.dreamwidth.org/profile)[](https://duckyshimetai.dreamwidth.org/)**duckyshimetai**  
**Author:** Biohazard Geeky Nutcracker [](https://coolohoh.dreamwidth.org/profile)[](https://coolohoh.dreamwidth.org/)**coolohoh**  
**Length:** 700+ words  
**Rating:** G  
**Pairing:** ~~Nino~~ Tokai-centric  
**Summary:** Tokai is mysteriously attached to his rice cooker.

\---------------------------------------  
  
_It’s all in the rice cooker._

Tokai slammed the door as he stepped back in his usual haunt in Tojo University Hospital. It felt good to be back. The sofa in the Teika surgery department had been too hard, and the office too bright. Granted, it was an office and therefore not meant for sleeping, but it never mattered to Tokai anyway.

Tokai’s eyes settled on the boxes of his belongings that Sera had hauled back from the common room table. The break room looked eerily bare, devoid of his belongings. He hadn’t expect his little protégé to clean up his room this fast. It seemed like Sera really hated him a lot. Tokai chuckled at that thought. Sera was growing way faster than the other residents thanks to _his_ guidance…

“Unappreciative youngsters,” Tokai muttered in half amusement and half annoyance. He chided himself for starting to take on a liking to his resident. Human relationships only got in the way of things. The x-ray with the pean floated into Tokai’s mind. It was the reason why he was at Tojo; it was both his motivation and his goal.

But goals could not be achieved without food, as Tokai’s stomach quickly made reminded him. Tokai took a deep breath as he started rummaging through the boxes until he found that item, the one household appliance that had accompanied him through his loneliest days and darkest nights. Keeping him fed throughout the years, it was truly a life saving device. Tokai plugged the rice cooker into the power socket and heaved a happy sigh as it let out a cheerful tune to let Tokai know that it was still alive.

“Hello, Aiba-chan,” a grin appeared on Tokai’s usually stoic face as he stroked the rice cooker.

“Time for some rice, ne?” Tokai sighed as he looked at the bags and bags of rice in the corner of the room. Sera hadn’t even had the time or energy to carry them out when he’d made his grand return.

If only he had known that some quick spy work would get him double pay, he would have done it much, much sooner. Tokai picked the most accessible pack of rice and scooped some out for his usual TKG - tamagokake gohan.

“Ne, Aiba-chan,” Tokai started. Over the years, it had become customary for him to relate the events of his day to his one and only companion.

  
\----------

 

“So that was what I did at Teika. Bunch of wusses they have there. Useless people.” Tokai grumbled as he leaned again the sink, arms folded, stomach growling as he waiting for his rice to cook. 

*Tadatadi* The rice cooker beeped a happy tune to let Tokai know his meal was ready.

“Thank you as always, Aiba-chan,” Tokai chuckled as he scooped his rice out. He was about to launch into another tirade about the rivalry between Saeki and Nishizaki when he was startled by a thump.

 

\-------------

 

Sera had gone in search of Tokai in the break room. He was hoping to get some first hand news about what happened in the director’s office that had led to Tokai being reinstated in Tojo. If he could get anything out of Tokai that is, and preferably without being reduced to tears.  
He was surprised to hear Tokai talking when he entered the room. On the phone, perhaps? He’d practically never seen Tokai talking to anyone on the phone for personal matters. He wondered if the word ‘friends’ even existed in Tokai’s dictionary…. So who was this Aiba-chan that Tokai was so affectionate with?

It took Sera a while to realise that Tokai was, in fact, talking to his rice cooker. Wait. Tokai-sensei is… delusional? He was racking his head for a possible medical diagnosis when he accidentally knocked over the stack of papers he’d left near the door when carrying Tokai’s belongings back.

 

\--------------

 

“Ehhh…. Sorry!” Sera stuttered as he tried to retreat out of the room.

“Oh, Aiba-chan, looks like we have an unwanted guest. What should we do to him?” Tokai raised his eyebrows as he walked towards Sera.

Sera tried to turn around and leave, but Tokai was faster. Slamming the door on Sera and leaning against it… Now Sera was trapped.

“You’re speaking with Aiba-chan?” Sera asked.

“Yeah, so?” Tokai asked.

“A rice... cooker?” Sera stuttered.

A sinister grin appeared on Tokai’s face. He grabbed Sera by the collar and pushed him against one of the double beds.

“Ne, ne, Nino, don’t be violent.” A voice crackled from the rice cooker.

And that was when Sera fainted.

\-------------------------------

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Eh what? The story ends just like that? Yes. I'm waiting for the last two episodes of black bean to see if it gives me any inspiration to continue the fic. I mean like. Just what the hell is that mysterious x-ray? And what is Tokai's goal? I don't even know so... How can I finish writing this fic right? LOL. Oh wells. After tonight, one more week! 


End file.
